The present invention relates to energy absorbers and more particularly to energy absorbers in the form of a decelerator sled for controlling the rate of deceleration of a missile under test installed in a restrained firing test fixture.
When testing missiles under restrained firing conditions, it is essential that the missile is decelerated within a short distance (20-40 feet).